Brian Drummond
|birthplace = Salmon Arm, British Columbia, Canada |nationality = Canadian |occupation = Voice Actor |family = Laura Drummond (spouse) Aidan Drummond (son) Ashlyn Drummond (daughter) Brynna Drummond (daughter) |areas_active = Vancouver |active = 1992-present |status = Active }}Brian Drummond (born August 10, 1969) is a Canadian voice actor. He formerly served on the board of directors for the New Westminster-based Urban Academy along with his wife, Laura Drummond, also a voice artist. Often working with Ocean Productions, he tends to be cast as the tough guy. Notable credits include Ryuk in Death Note and Vegeta in the Ocean Dub of Dragon Ball Z. Biography Drummond was born in Salmon Arm, British Columbia. A graduate of the acclaimed Studio 58, he started out as a theatre actor, but eventually found himself moving into voice acting full-time. Based out of Vancouver, BC, he works on various animated programs. Most well known for his role as Vegeta and Yajirobe in the Ocean Studios English dub of the anime series Dragon Ball Z, Drummond tends to be cast as either an impassive warrior (Andrew Waltfeld), or a kind-hearted father-figure (Reverend Malchio). He has also played the role of the cowardly Yuna Roma Seiran in Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny as well as Ryuk in Death Note. He has landed prominent roles in various anime such as Renkotsu in InuYasha, and Mobile Suit Gundam Wing as Zechs Merquise. Brian has also appeared in Da Vinci's Inquest in minor background roles. He is married to Laura Drummond and has a son and two daughters, Aidan, Brynna (pronounced BRIN-ah), and Ashlyn, who have also begun to follow in their father's voice-over work. His daughter Brynna currently voices Babs Seed, the cousin of Apple Bloom and her siblings, on the television series My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic, a show which Drummond also appears in. Filmography Animation Dubbing Animated Series *''Maya the Bee'' (2012-2017) - Kurt (eps. 1-78), Judge Beeswax (eps. 1-78), Deez (eps. 1-78), Edgar (eps. 1-78), Zip (eps. 1-78) *''Bob the Builder'' (2015-present) - Mayor Snype, Carl Parker (US Dub) Anime Dubbing Anime *''Mobile Suit Gundam'' (1979-1980) - Additional Voices *''Maison Ikkoku'' (1986-1988) - Mr. Nakamoto (ep. 93) *''Dragon Ball Z'' (1989-1996) - Vegeta, Yajirobe, Fortuneteller Baba (eps. 190-287), King Vegeta (ep. 230), Pikkon, Yamu, Bun (ep. 40), Additional Voices (Ocean Dub) *''Ranma ½'' (1989-1994) - Yasukishi (ep. 81), Jo the Crepe King (ep. 101), Additional Voices *''Mobile Suit Gundam Wing'' (1995-1996) - Zechs Merquise/Milliardo Peacecraft, Instructor G *''The Vision of Escaflowne'' (1996) - Allen Schezar, Susumu Amano, Shesta (3rd voice; eps. 13-26), Student (ep. 1), Bandit (ep. 4), Zaibach Soldier (ep. 8), Freid Guard (ep. 10), Getin (ep. 12), Gatti (ep. 14), Captain (ep. 16), Old Wolfman (ep. 22), Asturia Soldier (ep. 23), Basram General (ep. 26) (Ocean Dub) *''Cardcaptors'' (1998-2000) - Aiden Avalon, Mr. Terada, Museum Guard (ep. 11) *''Cybersix'' (1999) - Yashimoto (ep. 4) *''Monster Rancher'' (1999-2001) - Tiger, Additional Voices *''Hamtaro'' (2000-2006) - Jingle (ep. 10) *''InuYasha'' (2000-2004) - Renkotsu, Juromaru & Kageromaru (ep. 46) *''Arjuna'' (2001) - S.E.E.D. Official #2 (ep. 12), TV Anchor (ep. 12), Man at Shelter (ep. 12) *''Galaxy Angel'' (2001) - Ludwig (ep. 1), Park Official (ep. 7) *''Zoids: New Century / Zero'' (2001) - Jack Cisco, Bully (ep. 2), Oscar Hemeros (eps. 13, 15), Chainsaw Man (ep. 14) *''Galaxy Angel A'' (2002-2003) - President Pu (ep. 10), The Doctor (eps. 11, 24), Imagination Room (ep. 14), The King (ep. 15), Ranpha's Master (ep. 18), Soldier (ep. 19) *''MegaMan NT Warrior'' (2002-2003) - SkullMan, HeatMan, MoltanicMan, SnakeMan, WhaleMan, Dr. Froid *''Mobile Suit Gundam SEED'' (2002-2003) - Andrew Waltfield, Reverend Malchio, Vesalius Bridge Crewman (ep. 4), EA Officer (ep. 32) (Ocean Dub) *''Transformers: Armada'' (2002-2003) - Blurr, Autobot Soldier (ep. 46) *''MegaMan NT Warrior: Axess'' (2003-2004) - HeatMan (ep. 7), SkullMan (ep. 32), WhaleMan (ep. 39) *''Zoids: Fuzors'' (2003) - Blake, Mark (ep. 11) *''Galaxy Angel X'' (2004) - God (ep. 1), Siamese (ep. 1), Doctor (ep. 5) *''Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny'' (2004-2005) - Andrew Waltfield, Yuna Roma Seiran, Reverend Malchio *''Transformers: Energon'' (2004-2005) - Shockblast *''Transformers: Cybertron'' (2005-2006) - Jetfire, Jolt, Professor's Aide (ep. 23) *''Death Note'' (2006-2007) - Ryuk, Suguru Shimura, Zakk Irius, Sasaki, Additional Voices *''Ōban Star-Racers'' (2006) - Satis, Colonel Toros, Training Supervisor (ep. 1), Tech (ep. 1), Barkeep (ep. 4), Zard (eps. 7-8), Creator #3 (ep. 22) *''Powerpuff Girls Z'' (2006-2007) - Tokio Matsubara, Poncho *''InuYasha: The Final Act'' (2009-2010) - Additional Voices *''Dragon Ball Super'' (2015-2018) - Cloned Vegeta (eps. 44-46) *''Gintama°'' (2015-2016) - Katsuo Kurogoma (ep. 274), Binbokusai Yagyu (ep. 277) OVAs & Specials *''Saber Marionette R'' (1995) - Face *''Mobile Suit Gundam Wing: Endless Waltz'' (1997) - Zechs Merquise/Milliardo Peacecraft, Instructor G Anime Films *''Cardcaptor Sakura The Movie'' (1999) - Aiden Avalon, Mr. Terada *''Jin-Roh: The Wolf Brigade'' (1999) - Cadet, Handa's Aide, Police Dispatch, Hoishrech 12 *''The Girl Who Leapt Through Time'' (2006) - Makoto's Father External Links *Brian Drummond at the Internet Movie Database *Brian Drummond at the Anime News Network's encyclopedia Category:Voice Actors Category:Canadian Voice Actors Category:Vancouver-Based Voice Actors Category:Voice Actors for Ocean Productions